the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Yoshi
Character Description Toon Yoshi is a protagonist in the Super Mario World Cartoon made by DiC Entertainment and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal’s DLC. Entrance Toon Yoshi appears from a "? Block" as an egg, then hatches from it. Specials Neutral Special: “Yoshi Hungry!” Yoshi sticks out his tongue. Yoshi can gobble projectiles, and can do two things with them while they’re in his mouth: 1. Pressing B makes Yoshi spit the projectile back out again, doing more damage than it usual does. 2. Pressing B makes Yoshi day the projectile, healing him. Lapping your tongue at an opponent simply stuns them. Side Special: Plower Yoshi Yoshi charges forward, a plow on his back as mud flies from behind him. Touching Yoshi while he’s dashing simply does massive damage, though touching the plow buries opponents. Yoshi can turn while charging, but mud will not fly out while he does this. Yoshi spawns a patch of mud into the battlefield, slowing down opponents if they walk on it. Touching the mud flying out of the plow will make Pirahana Plants pop out and attack the opponent if they walk on the patch. Only one patch can appear at a time. Up Special: Winged Yoshi Yoshi transforms into his winged form, flying upward. Pressing B is required for Yoshi to elevate farther. Each flap sends a wind box towards any opponent in the vicinity of Yoshi. After three flaps, he turns back to normal. During the transformation and detransformation sequence, a puff of smoke appears around Yoshi, which can flip opponents and deflect projectiles. Down Special: Egg or Football? A block appears above Yoshi, popping out a Yoshi Egg which Yoshi obtains. Yoshi can throw the egg, which just does damage on its own, but performing your Side Smash makes Yoshi throw the egg with more damage, as well as giving the opponent a dizzy-stun effect. Pressing Down B puts the egg away. Pressing B while the egg is in Yoshi’s hands spawns a baby Yoshi, which mirrors his normals, though they are weaker compared to Toon Yoshi’s. Pressing B while the baby is out will make him perform his guardian’s Neutral B, though excluding the ability to swallow projectiles. In lieu of this, Baby Yoshi can swallow opponents and spit them out, drenching them in spit, which slows them down. Baby Yoshi stays for 7 1/2 seconds. 'FINAL SMASH: Mama Fireplant' Mama Fireplant appears on the stage, grabbing Yoshi and keeping him out of harm’s way. Mama will shoot fireballs at the opponents, as well as spawn flames that can damage opponents, and will turn up the heat on the battlefield, slowly damaging all opponents. In a 1V1 match, all the fire will focus itself on that singular opponent. The Final Smash lasts 8 seconds. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Rides in Dinorider Motorcycle Tilts Side: Pokes opponent with stick Down: Makes pothole in ground in weird armor Aeriels Back: Swings tail, a saw attached to it Down: Swings Hoe Smash Attacks Side: Lons Bob-Omb Forward Grabs Taunts Up: *Burps* Side: *Dances while saying: “Babakabooska this is fun!”* Down: “I ready and hungry!” Victory Options 1. *Turns around, posing shyly at the camera* 2. *Slides into the shot, pulling of a triumphant pose* 3. “Hey, I still hungry!” Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario World (DiC Cartoon) Category:Offensive Playstyled Characters Category:DLC Category:Zoner Playstyled Character Category:Zone Breaker Playstyled Characters Category:How We Rise Up Era